With Stone Cold Eyes
by Draiq
Summary: Alex is 15 now, and living on his own. but what happens when he gets visited by a certain contract killer? will he live to tell the tale, or will something entirely different happen? Alex&Yassen, M, lemon in later chapters
1. With STone Cold Eyes

Hiya peeps,

Well, it's another new one for me. Although I'm not sure if many people will even end up reading this, there don't seem to be many M stories in this category XZ

But never the less I have to give it a try, because I simply love this pairing XD but there's just one thing I have to say to all of those people that write fics after only watching the movie, not reading the books. Okay...here goes...

YASSEN IS NOT A FUCKING REDHEAD!! HE'S BLONDE!! ALRIGHT??

Alright...I'm glad I've got that out of the way XD now...on with the delicious story XD

Pairing: Alex&Yassen

Rating: M of course

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider...If I did do you honestly think I would be here writing fanfiction about it? no!

…**With Stone Cold Eyes**

Alex was led in bed, the light on, brightly illuminating his room. He was lonely now that Jack was gone, he had said that he was old enough to live without a guardian, and she had gone back to live in Paris. He was fifteen now, and MI6 had somehow managed to get him access to the huge amount of money he had earned from working for them. He had gone back for three more months of training, just in case he should get into any more sticky situations.

He now lived in his own house; his bedroom was on the third floor. It was sparsely furnished and was reminiscent of a very expensive hotel room. The vibrant lighting seemed to make the entire room glow. Oddly enough Alex found it strangely disconcerting, and would often turn every light in the house off, preferring to live in darkness.

Despite his fervent protests the queen had knighted him, and he was now Sir Alex Rider. He hated his title almost as much as MI6. Next to his bedroom was an upstairs lounge, it was just as sparsely furnished as the rest of the house. It contained a sofa, a coffee table and a wall mounted plasma TV. That was all, and it was a huge room.

Alex stiffened, he heard his lounge room door swing open silently. Heard was the wrong word, it was more like felt. Alex's instincts were honed to perfection, and he knew that it had opened without needing to hear or see it for himself. No one could have entered, yet there was someone there. No one could have walked through the room silently, yet Alex felt the person's footsteps on the lush carpet.

He didn't take his gaze from the ceiling as he spoke, "Hello Yassen, have you come to kill me?" The Russian stood calmly in his doorway, "perhaps."

Alex slid off of his bed, "who sent you?" he asked as he moved into a fighting stance. The older man's face didn't change, "what if I said no one sent me?" Alex raised an eyebrow, "I thought killing was nothing personal?" Yassen shrugged, "you forget I haven't yet confessed to coming here to kill you."

Yassen's English was flawless, and Alex found the slight Russian accent alluring. He had wanted to see the contract killer for some time now, but he had not wanted to be seen himself. "Then why are you here?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure myself." admitted Yassen. He took a step forward, "Perhaps I am tired of killing…" he took another step towards Alex. "Perhaps I am tired of lies…" now he was so close that Alex could see the weave in his blue polo necked shirt, "or perhaps," said the Russian, bringing a hand up to stroke Alex's cheek lightly, "perhaps I am tired of being lonely…"

Alex took a step backwards, startled. The back of his legs hit his bed, and he fell backwards onto it.

The blonde haired man looked down at Alex sprawled across his bed; he was so close to getting exactly what he wanted, all he had to do was reach out and take it. But then Yassen's eyes fell onto the fifteen year olds face, all that he saw there was panic and fear. In an instant the Russian was revolted; this boy hated him, feared him. He had no business disturbing his life. The boy would refuse him, and nothing would hurt him more.

So with eyes as cold as ice, the Russian left. Alex watched from his bed as the dangerous man walked from his room. He hadn't been there long, only long enough to change Alex's life forever…

8888888888888888888888888

Okay, I'm SOOO SUPER sorry that it's this short, but think of it more like a prologue XD XZ

Anyways, please R&R, I love to hear from you all! XD and if anyone has any ideas or plot bunnies, be sure to chuck em my way! XD

Love ya all,

-iloveanime guys XD


	2. Taking a Risk

Hiya peeps!

Well, here I am again, sorry that's it's been so long, but I've been swept off my feet with a school production after hours and assignments and stuff like that, not to mention my new job –dies-

And I just wanted to say…OMFG! So many kind reviews! And for such a small piece of writing! I never expected so many. And for all of those that were signed I tried to reply, if I missed anyone I'm sorry. And for all of those who didn't sign their reviews: THANK YOU! Your reviews mean so much to me XD

Well, here is the next chap, sorry it's so late and short, but I'm not able to concentrate enough to make it longer. Gomen gomen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider, if I did…well, it would look something like all that writing down there…

8888888888888888888888888888

**..With Stone Cold Eyes**

**Chapter 2 – Taking a Risk**

Alex tied the two deckhands together around a pole, placing duct tape across their mouths. "Now you two be good and stay right here." He told them firmly, wagging his finger at them as though he were their mother. Then he walked up the gangplank of the _Fer De Lance_, hoping like anything that the Russian who owned it was not awake. It had taken Alex a week to track down the boat, he didn't want to stuff it all up now.

He walked stealthily, blending in with the nighttimes shadows and making little to no noise on the deck. He glanced at the table and was happy to see that the gun was exactly where it had been the last time he was on board. He picked up the Grach MP-443, making sure the safety switch was on, then he made his way to Yassen's cabin.

He walked over to the bed quietly, his feet falling softly as he placed them carefully, so as to make no sound at all. He lifted the gun, pointing it directly at the sleeping Russians head.

Yassen's eyes snapped open, "hello Alex" he said quietly, "this feels oddly like déjà vu." Alex said nothing. Yassen looked up at him with those ice cold eyes, "why are you here Alex? Have you come to try again? To kill me, Alex? To make up for your last, missed opportunity?" Alex was certain the Russians voice sounded a little strained, but perhaps he was still getting over his sleep. He moved slowly closer to Yassen.

"I have questions for you, that's why I'm here…and you're going to answer them for me." Alex's voice was cold and hard; a mirror of Yassen's, as he moved ever closer, being careful of the other man. After all, he could probably still kill him in an instant if he wanted to.

Yassen watched him warily, what questions could he have? Was it about the night he had broken in? He had chided himself over that thousands of times since then, what had he been thinking? Going to his house, saying those things to him?

Yassen's eyes widened slightly, as Alex brought a leg up, resting his knee on the side of his bed, the gun still pointed directly at his face. Alex flicked his other leg over Yassen's hips, effectively straddling him; the gun held in a steady hand at the side of the Russians head, tip pressed against his temple. "So tell me Yassen…" he said quietly, "what exactly _were_ you doing in my room that day?"

Yassen looked up at him evenly, "I told you why I was there Alex, do you not remember?" Alex nodded, "yes you did, but to be perfectly honest…you were a little vague." A corner of the assassins mouth twitched, and Alex was sure he had just held back a smile. "So then why did you leave?" Alex pressed, deciding he would come back to the first question later. This time the Russians eyes darkened slightly, and he looked almost like he wished to turn his head away. "I left because you wanted me to." He said quietly, his voice smooth and sure.

At this Alex blinked, then said sharply, "who said I wanted you to leave?" Yassen answered smoothly, "Your eyes did."

Alex took a moment to wonder at why the assassin had really left. Was he being honest, and that was the reason? Or was he only making up an answer in exchange of the real one? He steeled himself and told himself it didn't matter either way, and that he had come here for one reason, and one reason only; to make Yassen realise that he wasn't the only one who was lonely.

He lent forward, his lips beside the Russians ear, and paused to revel in the feeling of power and control he had over the other man, with the gun pointed directly at his head, and the close proximity that they shared at this precise moment. "Do you know what your eyes tell me, Yassen?" he asked quietly, whispering the question in the assassin's ear as he pulled back to look at his face. Yassen looked up at him questioningly.

"Nothing."

It was one word, and it was the truth. "Your eyes tell me nothing Yassen, nothing at all."

Yassen didn't look surprised, but Alex wasn't finished yet. "But you know what does speak to me? Your body. You speak with actions louder than you do with expression, and it's an interesting and uncommon trait." At this the Russians face grew cold, and he opened his mouth to speak quietly, "interesting, I had not picked you for a behavioural analyser Rider. So what, pray tell, is my body telling you?"

This was the opening Alex had been waiting for, so he took a deep breath and plunged right in. "It's telling me you're a lonely man, and all you want is a little tender loving care." He paused for a second, removing the gun from the assassins head in an uncharacteristic, and certainly dangerous sign of trust, as he threw it over his shoulder, and into a far corner of the room.

"You live your life for yourself, or so you say, yet you get nothing that you truly want…I think, honestly, that you want something with meaning. You want a relationship with someone that's not all business…" here he lent in closer, his lips brushing against Yassen's ear as he whispered, "…and I think the one you want is me…"

The Russian shivered slightly, but kept cool. "and what makes you think that?" he asked quietly, acutely aware of the boys soft lips against his ear, and angry at his apparent incapability to hurt the teen, even though Alex no longer held the gun to his head.

Alex moved his lips to nip lightly at the assassin's ear with his teeth, before whispering quietly into it. "Because if I wasn't…you would have killed me by now."

88888888888888888888888888888

Well, there you go lovely reviewers! Another chapter, albeit a short one XZ I'm very sorry about that btw XZ

Well, next chap quite possibly will be the lemon!! WOOOOOO

Well, anyways, an AMAZING amount of people have added this story to their faves and alerts, and even reviewed –falls to knee's thanking lovely reviewers- so thank you all SO much for your support, I'm just sorry I'm not as fast with the updates as I should be…

Well, until next chapter, I love you all!!

-iloveanimeguys over and out! XD


	3. Love is BlindTo Love!

Hiya peeps!

Back again at last! Sorry I've been away for so long, life is REALLY hectic lately XZ But, I'm finally back with an update for you. But once again I have to apologise for its length XZ I simply am no good at writing long chapters XZ

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider, if I did, I would have merged it with Artemis Fowl many years ago, and the two would be having hot steamy sex as we speak XD

888888888888888888888888888888

…With Stone Cold Eyes

Chapter Three – Love is Blind…To Love!

"_You live your life for yourself, or so you say, yet you get nothing that you truly want…I think, honestly, that you want something with meaning. You want a relationship with someone that's not all business…" here he lent in closer, his lips brushing against Yassen's ear as he whispered, "…and I think the one you want is me…"_

_The Russian shivered slightly, but kept cool. "and what makes you think that?" he asked quietly, acutely aware of the boys soft lips against his ear, and angry at his apparent incapability to hurt the teen, even though Alex no longer held the gun to his head._

_Alex moved his lips to nip lightly at the assassin's ear with his teeth, before whispering quietly into it. "Because if I wasn't…you would have killed me by now."_

8888888888

Alex felt the Russian growl slightly, but didn't pay any attention. He had been meaning to say it for a while now, and now that it was out in the open, he felt a lot better. He startled as he felt firm hands on his shoulders, and yelped as he was pushed aside.

Yassen stood quickly, moving away from the bed Alex was now sprawled across. "You're foolish Alex Rider," he spoke quietly, his voice smooth, not portraying the emotion hidden behind his eyes. "You play a fools game coming here and saying these things to me. You would risk death simply to ask me if I wish for a relationship with you?"

He turned to glare at the teen, his demeanour cold as he held his mask before him. "You cannot understand these things; you're too young Alex! I am not a man to be loved, or to spend time with. I'm a cold and ruthless killer; it's time you understood that."

He swept over to his lounge, sitting down on it elegantly as he turned to fix his cool gaze on the startled teen's face. "Leave, before I am forced to kill you. The _Fer De La_nce will be gone by tomorrow morning; I don't expect to see you again." He turned to pick up a Japanese book, and started to read, not giving Alex another glance.

Alex sat on the bed, eyes wide and heart beating fast. So Yassen didn't want him in his life? He had gotten it wrong? But…he had been so sure. But now the man was telling him to leave, and that if he didn't he would kill him. No, this wasn't how this was supposed to go! Yassen was supposed to take him in his arms and tell him he needed him! They were supposed to be together!

Suddenly, a cool mask of indifference settled over Alex's face, a calming feeling of apathy filling his veins. Ahh, there it was; his internal safety net; the side of him that would save him from the hurt and humiliation. He stood gracefully, slipping from the bed to pass Yassen smoothly as he headed for the door.

He didn't care, it didn't matter; he was a teenage spy, and he wasn't meant to be loved by this man. That was the end of it. He'd tried, and he'd failed, there was nothing he could do. He turned to Yassen, eyes cold as he spoke flatly. "Alright, just thought I'd check. Have a nice night, Gregorovich." And then he was gone; sweeping down the thin hallways and down the gangplank, and back into the cool night air.

888888888888888888888888

Alex didn't get far before his saving grace collapsed. He slumped against a wall, his beautiful empathy gone. Yassen had rejected him, coldly and cruelly. He had threatened him with death if he stayed longer, and turned those cold eyes on him once more.

Alex was mature, immeasurably so, but that didn't mean his brain didn't think, or his heart didn't love. He had no one left for him, and now he had been rejected by the only one left who he thought cared.

He mentally slapped himself; that was no way to think! He stood up straight swiftly, trying to shake of the clinging feeling of despair. He was Alex Rider! And he never let anything get to him!

He understood now. It was a cold world he lived in, a very cold world. And there was no room in his life for love, or for loss. He didn't need those petty emotions.

And so it was that he strode back towards the limousine waiting for him, and slipped into the rear seat. He was Alex Rider, teenage spy and multimillionaire. He didn't need love, he didn't need friends, and he most definitely did not need Yassen Gregorovich.

…and that wasn't a stray tear sliding down his lightly tanned cheek as the limousine sped off into the night.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Back aboard the yacht Yassen sighed heavily, his composure quickly melting away. He dropped the foreign book back onto the small table and lent back in the chair. Alex hadn't seemed to care so much that he had rejected him. But of course he wouldn't, Yassen didn't really mean that much to him.

Gregorovich felt a slight stabbing pain to his heart, but ignored it; he'd grown accustomed to disregarding the messages his heart sent to him. That's the way it should be; he chided himself. Alex didn't deserve to be with a killer like him; all Yassen could do for the boy was drag him down to his level. And he didn't want that for Alex.

Yassen wasn't even sure he had any love to give Alex; his life was cold and the path he had taken covered in blood. No, Alex needed someone far better than him, someone who could look him in the eyes and show him that he was loved.

Yassen couldn't do that.

His eyes said nothing.

88888888888888888888888888888

Well, there you go peeps! XD

Okay, so I'm sorry, there was quite obviously no lemon in this chap XZ and it was once again excruciatingly short…I'M SORRY!

You see, I got a few reviews saying this fic should have a bit more storyline, and I started to think about it. So how about it now? It definitely has more plot now, huh? –nudge- XD

Once again, thank you to all my reviewers, and all of you that subscribed to myself or this story! Be sure to tell me any idea's you have on what should happen next, or where these two should go with their relationship XD I'm very open to suggestions! XD

-iloveanimeguys over and out XD

P.S. Hey guys…-whispers-…I've started a forum for original yaoi (slash) fiction, and it's going pretty good. If anyone wants to join (please god, we want more members!) please send me a PM, and I'll send you the link XD

Seriously, it's an awesome site! XD


	4. Life Goes On

Hiya peeps!

Omg, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated! And I've had so many kind reviews!

Well, here's the next part, and I'm sad to say it's VERY short. But before anyone complains, the next chapter will be up tonight as well! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Alex Rider! If I did he and Yassen would have been together from book one!

**888888888888888888888888**

**Life Goes On**

Alex set about his normal life with an energy fuelled by anger, and before he knew it, a month had passed. He no longer thought of the night he had crept aboard the Russian's boat. What he did think about was a lot more serious.

After careful debating he had returned to MI6, this time with no other motive than a need to do something. They had been right; it was a part of his life now; an essential piece of who he was. He had nothing to do, and no one to spend time with; all he had was Allan Blunt and his connections.

Blunt hadn't asked him any questions as to why he changed his mind; he had simply nodded and handed him his first folder. He was in Australia now; it was already his third mission since he had rejoined the agency. He was tracking a man named Edgar Lynes, a killer who'd fled England to escape prosecution; it was a pretty open and shut case.

He was in Sydney; the largest city in Australia, lent against a tree not far from the man he was following. He'd been outfitted in typical Australian surfer clothes; a pair of thongs and bright board shorts. He scuffed his feet absently; the damn rubber between his toes hurt!

His job was pretty simple; all he had to do was watch Edgar at all times; make sure MI6 knew where he was and that he wasn't killing again. He flicked the annoying shoes off his feet as he sat down, stretching his legs so his heals rested in the fine sand that began halfway down his legs. He was sat right on the edge of a beach; the shops not 5 metres away; where his target was sat drinking a coffee.

Alex shook his head; coffee? In this heat?!

He was about to turn back to watch the waves when a flash of something caught his eyes. No, it couldn't be! not here!

Yassen Gregorovich sat down gracefully across from Alex's target, his hand flicking for a waiter as he started to speak casually; looking for all the world like just another tourist.

Alex shuffled further around the tree so he wouldn't be seen, sharp eyes taking in everything he saw played out before him.

Yassen laughed, pulling a phone from his bag and handing it to his 'friend' with a smile. The man took it eagerly, the excitement on his face evident as he thrust it into a pocket quickly. Yassen turned and took his drink from the blushing waitress; turning back to Edgar more seriously he spoke a few brief sentences, before polishing his drink off quickly and moving to stand.

Suddenly he stiffened; straightening he looked around him; studying his surroundings.

Alex yelped quietly; throwing himself back behind the tree fully so there was no chance of him being seen. Damn that man had good instincts!

After a few minutes he turned to look again and found the Russian gone; but his target still sat comfortably in his seat. He sighed with relief; watching the man fiddle with the phone in his pocket. He wondered what it was; what was so important that Yassen would drop it off to him personally.

For that matter, why had Yassen been there at all?

**888888888888888888888**

Alrighty, so the thing I've worked out is that I'm much more efficient with shorter chapters; as such from now on they will all be pretty short. But the upside of this is that I will update more often! I hope no one minds!

The next chap will be up within the next few hours, I promise! XD

You've come this far, is it that much more work to push the button?


	5. Flawed Reasoning

Hiya again peeps!

Look, I kept my promise! Here's the next chap! XD

You know, it's even a pretty decent length! XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not, repeat, do NOT own Alex Rider! If I did Yassen woulda kidnapped him on page one.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**Flawed Reasoning**

Alex was careful with his surveillance from then on. He had been safe following the man; after all, he was only a fifteen year old boy. However, with Yassen involved everything was much more complicated; Alex couldn't simply follow the man in broad daylight; one glimpse and Yassen would know him instantly.

He had placed a tracker in one of Edgar's shoes when he'd taken them to be polished; and had since been following him from a considerable distance. There was also the very real possibility that this man was far more dangerous than Alex had been led to believe. Involvement with Yassen invariably led to dangerous people.

He'd reported his findings to MI6 immediately. They'd been shocked; but he'd been told to steer clear of Yassen if possible; Alex was far more important to the agency than the killer.

Today was another hot one; trust them to send him to Australia in the middle of summer. At least it was an interesting country; to be honest he'd been expecting wooden shacks with tin roofs; not the huge city he was in now. Grumbling he fiddled with his feet again; he still wasn't used to these damn thongs! Not to mention every time he looked at them an image of women's underwear popped into his mind.

At least today he could wear jeans and a shirt; as they weren't near the sea. He'd followed his target to one of the large shopping malls; Hurstville.

As he followed his target he wondered idly if he'd been here before; he seemed familiar with the place that to Alex was a maze of identical looking hallways filled with bustling shops and screaming children.

He almost gagged as the heady smell of flavoured popcorn hit him full force; making his eyes water. How were the other people not affected by it? The stuff stunk! He eyed the offending stall as he walked by; eyes falling on the rows and rows of differently flavoured popcorn. He had to admit; it looked good. But he had to scoff at some of the flavours. Triple chilli cheese? On popcorn? Strange…

He had to dash to keep up at one point, as Edgar seemed eager to snag the last table in the small food court. Alex slowed and mingled with the crowd carefully as he watched him; he was getting sick of this babysitting.

His target bought some lunch from the nearby Asian store, before wolfing it down hungrily. Alex scrunched up his nose; the man was a filthy eater.

Once he was finished Edgar stood slowly, patting his swollen belly as he moved away from his table; leaving the trash strewn all over it and his chair out.

Alex snorted; no manners either.

He followed the man back out to the car park; trailing him back towards his car. Alex's car wasn't far away; he'd been equipped with a fake licence and ID before entering the country.

From behind a pillar he watched as his target stopped just as he was about to open the driver's side door. Looking up he noticed why; it was Yassen again.

The Russian was lent calmly against a pillar just ahead of Edgar; dressed in his characteristic black polo shirt and jeans.

Alex ducked behind a car, squatting quickly as he peered round it to watch the two men. He didn't like this; there were no other people in the car park, and there was hardly any cover. It spelt out disaster for him if he were found.

"Gregorovich?" Edgar asked, "what are you doing here? I thought we weren't supposed to meet again."

Yassen nodded his acknowledgement, "we're not. My last job with you is over now."

Edgar nodded, "so why are you here?"

Yassen sighed, pushing away from the pillar as he took a few steps forward. "I got a new one."

Alex could only watch as the horrific scene was played out before him. He saw confusion, then shock and horror flash across Edgar's face, before a hole was drilled through it with a nine-millimetre Parabellum; a bullet from Yassen's military-issue MP-443 Grach.

Yassen lowered his gun; watching the man slump sideways, hit his car, then crumple to the ground. He unscrewed the suppressor calmly with a gloved hand; the thick leather stopping the hot metal from burning him.

A cold tingle ran up his spine and he looked up sharply; eyes instantly falling on the teenager stood not ten metres away from him.

"Alex?" he sighed, "how unexpected, you were tailing him for MI6 I suppose?"

Alex ignored him, walking over to the lifeless body of Edgar he squatted down, pulling a pair of leather gloves over his hands as he grabbed his foot unceremoniously; digging out the tracker from the centimetre thick sole with a small pocket knife.

Crushing it beneath his foot he stood calmly, "yeah, but now the jobs over. It's just as well; I was getting sick of babysitting."

He didn't look at the Russian as he turned to head back towards his car.

Yassen quirked an eyebrow at the teen, "you're not going to yell at me for killing him?"

Alex looked back over his shoulder; "why should I? He's a murderer from what I've been told; and he wasn't that important to MI6 to warrant protection." He shrugged, "besides, he had filthy manners."

He grinned at the Russian before moving back to his car, "until next time Gregorovich." He slid into his seat and drove off, leaving the Russian behind.

**888888888888888**

Yassen watched the teen drive off with a small frown on his face; that wasn't the Alex he knew. Had the boy changed so much in the last month?

He packed away his gun and drove from the scene calmly; heading back towards the airport; guns were illegal in Australia except for pest control and hunting, and a man being shot with one would most definitely make the news quickly.

He ran a long fingered hand through his hair as he sighed; it was so shocking. Alex Rider had watched him shoot a man, then calmly removed his evidence and left. It made no sense; it wasn't like the boy at all. What had happened to his 'justice for all' persona?

Now he thought on it, hadn't he been told Alex had quit working for MI6? So why was he still doing missions? Had they roped him into working for them again, or had he gone back of his own free will?

Yassen's mind flashed back to the night Alex had boarded the _Fer De Lance. _He shook his head; no, he had made the right decision. Alex didn't belong in his world.

He felt another small stab of pain from his chest, but ignored it. Alex had seemed fine; he wasn't troubled by talking with Yassen, nor did he show any signs of remembering that night.

Yassen nodded to himself slightly; yes, the teen was fine. He had probably forgotten it already. Yassen wasn't important to him, and he knew with a certainty that the teen was better off that way.

**888888888888888**

Alex strode into his hotel room confidently; before collapsing on his bed and letting out a long sigh.

"Shit!" he stated to the room at large, feeling that the single word expressed perfectly the emotions that roiled within him.

He couldn't believe it, Yassen had killed his mark without qualm; a man who he had previously worked with, with a shot straight to the face.

He shivered; how much courage would that sort of thing take him? Yassen had done it so smoothly; his gun was up and firing before Alex had even registered the movement of his arm. He realised he also had absolutely no idea where the contract killer had pulled the gun from.

He shuddered; it had been beautiful.

Beautiful in the most horrific way. Yassen was truly a master of his art; killing in the blink of an eye.

Alex rolled over on his bed, squirming slightly as his fingers curled in the doona and pulled it towards him, bunching it under his head like a makeshift pillow. He swallowed thickly, his mind playing back the scene of Yassen shooting his target.

The man was beautiful; stunning in an ethereal away. His body had moved fluidly as he'd turned, pulling the gun from behind him and flicking it sideways, barrel aligning with the targets face as he fired smoothly; chilling blue eyes never leaving the man's rapidly cooling body as he slumped to the ground before him.

Alex groaned into his doona, grinding his hips down into the soft bedding beneath him. There had to be something wrong with him; how could he be hard from watching the Russian kill someone?

He moaned; the sexy Russian.

The drop dead gorgeous, hot, sexy, beautiful, dangerous Russian.

He rolled onto his back quickly, hand diving into his pants with a ferocity born of need. He freed himself from the painfully tight restraints of his pants; sighing contentedly as cool air caressed his most sensitive region.

He gripped himself firmly, groaning as he started to pump his length with long, sure strokes. His head fell back against the soft doona as he moaned, back arching slightly as his knees drew up; toes curling into the sheets.

He looked back at where his hand surrounded his cock and let out a quiet whimper as the image of Yassen with his lips wrapped around him flashed through his mind.

"Oh god yesssss…."

He couldn't stop the soft sounds leaking from his lips as he continued to stroke himself; working up into a frenzied rhythm that would have put most boys his age to shame.

He ran his thumb over the tip; collecting the pre-cum that beaded there and using it to slick his hand more as he gently dug the tip of a finger into his slit.

He hissed as his back arched painfully high off the bed; all the while his mind replaying the images of Yassen shooting the man until Alex had seen it so many times he had noticed every detail, right down to the long, thick lashes of the contract killer.

The memory of the way he had teased the Russian that night sprang back into his mind, and he remembered smelling his scent and feeling the warm firmness of his toned body beneath him. It was enough to push Alex over the edge.

He cried out as blinding white flashed across his vision, pure pleasure racing through his body as he came hard, hot cum splashing onto his hand and stomach as he jerked slightly on the soft doona.

He let out a heavy sigh; body going limp as he allowed the pleasant warmth to fill his body.

Slowly though, reality returned to him, and he found himself cussing again.

"Shit shit shit! Fuck! Wank! Bugger! Shit!" he swore as he slapped the doona in frustration. "God damnit, I'm not supposed to like that prick anymore!" He growled at himself; defeated by his own body, how disgusting.

He stood with a sigh, moving to the shower to clean off. He didn't need the man, he rationalised; he was simply a hormone driven teenager who would use any stimulus he could lay his hands on to get off; and Yassen had been the closest thing.

Yes, that was it. He just wanted to use his body as inspiration; since it could not be denied that the man was hot.

Alex stood beneath the hot spray of the water with a sigh; letting the heat sooth his aching shoulders.

_Yassen nodded his acknowledgement, "we're not. My last job with you is over now."_

_Edgar nodded, "so why are you here?"_

_Yassen sighed, pushing away from the pillar as he took a few steps forward. "I got a new one."_

Alex groaned, placing his forehead against the cool tiles as he felt his lower region react; not again!

**88888888888888888888**

Well, there you go! How was it? XD I even managed a little Alex action! XD (To tide over all you sex fiends XD)

Well, at least now no one can accuse me of having no plot XD

Look, the buttons right there…you know you wanna press it!


	6. Becoming a Legend

Hiya peeps!

Back again, and I'm uber sorry it's been so long! But boy am I busy! XZ

A translation of the German in this story can be found at the bottom of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, never will be.

88888888888888888888888888

**Becoming a Legend**

Alex shivered; it was cold out.

Dressed in black cargo pants and a tight fitting long sleeved black shirt, he crouched motionlessly on the ledge.

He was at the top of a thirty-two floor building, looking out at the dark city of Los Angeles. The many sounds of the city filtered up to him; car horns, ambulances, screams. He could hear it all from up here.

Grimly, he surveyed the area.

The owner of the apartment he was to break into hadn't taken any special precautions; he reasoned they didn't expect visitors. A big mistake.

Clipping on the tight black belt, he fed the rope through it, forming the correct figure 8 knot with quick, agile fingers. Tying the rope to the rail he was crouched on Alex took a calming breath, and stepped back into nothing.

Calmly feeding the rope through the buckle with leather glove clad hands, Alex descended the five floors he needed to reach his destination. Once he was hanging outside the twenty-seventh floor he stopped, carefully scanning the floor for open windows.

Fortunately for him there was one not too far away, perhaps three metres to his left, and he swung gently onto the ledge under it. Pushing the window open quietly he released the clasp on the climbing belt and stepped free, hopping silently into the brightly lit room.

Moving from the kitchen he had entered, through the silent halls, he found his way towards the warmly lit lounge room.

Leaning against the door frame he waited. He knew he was pretty good, but no one was better than this man.

Yassen turned away from the bookshelf he had been perusing and turned to look at Alex.

Alex was pleased to note a slight flicker of surprise cross the man's face, before it settled back to its usual, striking calm.

"Alex. Of all the people I thought my intruder might be, you were not one of them."

Alex shrugged, "I live to surprise."

Yassen nodded with a small smile, "that you do."

He took a step towards Alex, putting the book he was holding down onto a coffee table. "And what brings you here?"

Alex grinned, "I need some information, and you're going to give it to me."

He took a few steps towards the Russian, coming to stand in front of him, his eyes not leaving the contract killers cold blue ones, until they slid sideways to the book. Curious Alex picked it up, and smiled, a small chuckle leaving his lips.

"_Das doppelte Lottchen_?" He grinned, "_The Double Lottie_? I never would have picked you for a fan of Erich Kastner."

Yassen shrugged, "I find it interesting. What I find even more interesting is that you know of it."

Alex smiled, putting the book back down on the table, "Ich mag _Das doppelte Lottchen_.*" He said dismissively.

He straightened again, and was face to face with Yassen, pleased to find that he had grown quite a bit taller since their last meeting, and was now only slightly shorter than the older man.

"Interesting German books aside, I really did come to get some information from you." he said calmly, "care to oblige?"

Yassen looked the teenager over questioningly, and motioned for him to have a seat. "Before I tell you anything about anyone, I want to know how you found me." he stated quietly, taking a seat himself, "the reason this place isn't guarded to the teeth it because nobody is supposed to know I own it."

Alex shrugged, sitting down smoothly in the Russian's cream coloured armchair, "I know you, and I know the precautions you'd take, risk or no. First I found out from MI6 that you were last seen in Los Angeles, then I just had to find the type of area you liked, an apartment block with a penthouse that wasn't on the top floor, that had been fitted with motion sensors, a closed circuit surveillance system, and specially ordered, laminated, bullet-proof, anti-riot, UV safe glass. Then of course you had to own the entire building, as a floor below or above you being inhabited by anyone is a sure threat."

Alex shrugged, "there were quite a few places, but this one fitted your modus operandi perfectly."

Yassen shook his head sadly, "I think I have become far too predictable."

Alex shook his head, "no, MI6 has no idea where you are, and neither does Scorpia. Nice job getting out from under them by the way. No, you're not predictable at all, I just happen to know you better than anyone else."

Yassen stood smoothly, walking to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. "You truly are a remarkable boy, Alex Rider. How is it you know all of these things?"

Alex shrugged, following him lazily, and nodding his assent when Yassen motioned to another mug. "Not really, I just do my job well. MI6 have probably trained me a little too well, to be honest, I have files on every member or MI6 and Scorpia I know, which is quite a large amount I can tell you."

Yassen nodded, pouring himself and Alex a cup of coffee, and moving to sit at the kitchen bench, across from the teenager. "A very good idea, I can tell you. Never trust anyone, number one rule of the trade."

Alex nodded, "I know, that's why I quit."

There was silence while Yassen sipped his coffee slowly, before the Russian caught the fair haired teen's eyes, "you quit?" he asked quietly.

Alex nodded.

"So the information you need, it's not for the MI6, but for yourself?"

Alex nodded again, "that's right, while I was in Australia I heard about a job that was going down, ferrying of explosives, narcotics, weapons. You name it, they're hauling it. I need to know who, and I'm sure you have a pretty good idea."

Yassen nodded calmly, putting his mug down. "And if I tell you what you need to know?"

Alex shrugged, "I have nothing to offer you, just that if you help me, I'll owe you one."

Yassen grinned, "a prize worthy enough of a little information." he agreed. "Very well then, I'll tell you what I know."

Alex listened, quietly sipping his coffee as the Russian explained about the ring of drug lords working in lower Western Australia, who were ferrying goods to all parts of the country, for exorbitant fees.

"They're pretty low level thugs, they just happen to be very organised." stated the contract killer quietly, "I had some dealings with them when I worked for Scorpia, collecting uranium."

Alex nodded, standing to wash up his mug and put it away, before heading to the door.

Yassen followed with a small smile, "leaving so soon?"

Alex flashed a quick grin over his shoulder, "I'm afraid so. But can I take the stairs this time, or do I have to leave the same way I came?"

Yassen laughed quietly, "no, by all means, leave through the front door."

He led Alex through the many rooms, and out into the small entrance hall, waving his hand towards the elevator.

Alex grinned, and instead of leaving, took a quick step towards the Russian, surprising him as he pushed him hard against the wall.

Alex thanked the lord Yassen hadn't killed him yet, but now was the most dangerous time. He had to hope that Yassen thought him more interesting than dangerous, because the moment the Russian changed his mind, Alex would be dead.

Leaning in close, Alex put an arm behind the slender man, letting it fall against his lower back as he pulled him to him, his other hand moving to brush against the Russian's hip as he pulled the gun from its resting place at the contract killer's back.

"I like this gun." He said quietly in the blond man's ear, "I'm going to borrow it for a little while…"

He took a step back, grin still on his face as he lifted the MP-443 Grach, "thanks." He said with a smile, before disappearing into the open elevator doors, and down into the depths of the building.

8888888888888888888888

Yassen took a deep breath, calming himself.

Alex had grown a _lot_. And not just in size, but in personality and intelligence. The boy he'd met today was an entirely different one to the boy who had crept aboard his boat that night.

With a small chuckle he moved back into his lounge room, sitting down comfortably in one of his large, plush armchairs.

And he'd taken his gun!

Yassen felt distinctly naked without it, and wondered if that had been the teen's plan all along. He shivered slightly as he remembered the feel of those lithe arms wrapping around him, and that soft, husky voice whispering across his ear.

Shaking his head, Yassen was forced to come to the realisation that Alex had grown up, and entered his world, whether he liked it or not.

With a grim chuckle he picked up his book again, and settled back to read.

**888888888888888888**

*** "I like **_**The Double Lottie.**_**"**

Well there you go XD It was a bit longer this time, I hope you enjoyed it!

Go on, push the button, you know you wanna! XD


	7. Still Hunting

Hiya peeps!

Well goodness me it's been a long time! I'm so super dooper sorry it's taken me so long to update this, but I am afraid I had a complete brain-blank on what to write next!

Well this chapter is just a bit of filler story I guess, so no fun yet, but I promise some for the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never was, never will be. Quit rubbing it in my face XZ

* * *

**Still Hunting**

Alex's heart was thumping in his chest, adrenalin pumping through his veins as he skidded around the corner, dropping to the floor behind an air-conditioning unit, struggling to get his breathing under control.

A guard ran around the corner not two seconds later, gun up and trained on the far wall as he blinked dazedly; that would be the blow Alex had delivered to his skull around forty seconds ago. He listened to the beating of his heart as he strained to stay still and quiet. The guard looked around the corridor in front of him, his legs not half a metre from Alex's hiding place.

Finally, after what felt like an age, the guard hefted his automatic weapon, and headed for the door at the end of the corridor, the cool metal clanging shut after him.

Alex breathed a deep sigh of relief, before sliding from his position tiredly. He stood stiffly, straightening the lab coat that he wore draped over his shoulders with a subconscious tug. He checked his ID badge was in place, and strode calmly down the hall in the opposite direction.

He passed the now empty guard station with barely a glance, before sliding his key-card through the door situated almost exactly behind it. He'd attacked the guard before he had time to think, and the blow to his head had dazed him so much that he had completely missed hitting the alarm. That didn't mean that Alex was safe; any second now that guard was going to find another guard, or worse, simply radio in that there was in intruder in the facility.

He was back in Australian; in a warehouse near the ship-yards at Freemantle, Perth. To get in he'd had to dodge the guards patrolling the isles of shipping containers; which was no mean feat when they presented nothing but a blank wall of metal to either side of him.

Eventually he'd made it as close as he could to the warehouse itself, and he'd used the shipping containers to climb onto the roof, before cutting his way through the sheet-metal and falling through onto the ceiling beams. When he had first entered he'd found himself in a large, white painted room, with a high ceiling. If anyone of the bustling people bellow were to look up, he would be caught almost instantly. The bright halogen lights afforded him some protection from the casual glance, but they would only hide him for so long.

Crawling along the beams he had managed to drop down silently behind a screened off area, but the fall had been high enough to send pain lancing through his ankles and knees, and he had to stop for a second to recover. When he'd turned around he found a little girl's eyes on him, she was sitting atop what looked like a hospital bed, with a little paper night-dress on. She smiled at him, and put her finger across her lips in a gesture of silence.

He had smiled back and returned the gesture, winking to her as he slid from the little room as quickly and quietly as he could. He barely managed to make it through the door out of the room before a guard walked past; it was to be the first of his many close calls. The place was icy-cold and white painted, every surface smelling of cleanliness. It reminded him chillingly of a hospital, the little girl making the theme seem all too real for comfort.

After that he'd slid his way down the many corridors, until he found what he was looking for: too many guards. They were patrolling a stretch of corridor in twos; Alex guessed the halls were in a square around the room in the centre, because the guards would just disappear around the corner ahead before two more appeared at the one behind. Stealing himself for action he had launched himself at the two as they passed the side corridor he was in, forcing the first into the second, and sending both of them crashing to the ground. A quick heel to the back of the neck sent the first into unconsciousness, but the second was quicker to recover.

Alex only had seconds before the next set of guards turned the corner, so with a desperate jab to the other man's mid-drift he'd sent him buckling forwards, the guards head meeting his knee in a resounding crack. Panicked, Alex dragged the two big men into the corridor with barely a second to spare. He heard the sure steps of the guards enter the hall, and slowly and quietly moved the men away and out of sight, stuffing them into a closet. It was in there that he'd found his disguise, and the key-card securely clipped to its collar.

It had then been a simple matter to wait for the break in guards, and fall into place. Alex felt sweat break out over his back and neck as he wondered if he had timed it right, but surely enough, he had turned the next corridor before the guards behind him saw his back, and the ones before had left the stretch already. He'd followed the course round, until he could slip through the door into the inner room. It was then that he was faced with another corridor, and around the corner, the guard station.

And now he was finally in the inner-most room. It was dark and musty, the rolling clouds of mist creeping across the floor bringing with them a sense of dread. Ahead of him Alex could hear the clunking of some kind of heavy machinery. He knew the clouds billowing around his feet must be from chemicals, most likely liquid nitrogen, but what could they be using it for?

Creeping forward he reminded himself that he was running short on time, and that he needed to get his job finished and get out _very_ soon. Because of the corridor running around two sides of it, the room was long and rectangular, the first half dark and unlit, filled with filing cabinets and low bookshelves. Creeping forwards, keeping low and behind the many shelves, Alex slowly made his way towards the dim light ahead of him. There was a single man bent over a large table, a binocular-like device strapped over his eyes securely as he studied something Alex couldn't see. Behind him and a little to the left was a dimly lit fridge, its glass door showing rows upon rows of glass vials.

Right in the centre of the middle shelf was a small glass sphere, a murky purple liquid bubbling away inside it; that was what he was here for. Creeping forwards quietly Alex's heartbeat sped up again as he eyed the man's back in fear, willing him not to turn around. Reaching out he tugged at the door gently, and was pleased to see it sweep open with only the tiniest of squeaks. Never the less his froze instantly, but the man didn't turn. Grabbing the sphere he closed the door silently, and hurried back the way he'd come. Reaching the door to the square corridor he listened and waited, before dashing out. Just as he thought he might be in with a shot the siren sounded loudly, and four of the patrolling guards ran towards him at once, behind them the fifth was leaning dazedly against the wall.

Alex panicked, making a mad dash for freedom he hurtled along the corridors the way he'd come. He approached a corner, but rather than run around it he reached up as he ran, grabbing the post that held a security camera attached to a wall, and using it to swing his legs up, and straight into an air duct. He crashed through the flimsy metal grill, and hurriedly moved it up along his body, fitting it back into place as best as he could, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he hoped none of the guards noticed its bent metal.

He hid in silence, the MP-443 Grach held tightly in his hand; he would use it if he had too. Soon enough the guards were running down the corridor straight at him, but none of them looked up. They passed beneath him to the sound of thumping feet, and Alex sighed wearily, collapsing into a tired mess of muscles and limbs. With a painful groan he pulled himself from the opening, dropping to the ground beneath it lightly. Further back the vent had grown narrower, and there was no way he would have been able to climb through it. With a weary shrug of his shoulders he made his way down an unfamiliar corridor; away from the sounds of shouting and random, panicked gunfire.

Eventually he found his way into a room filled with expensive looking cars, and out through a side door, back into the ship-yard. With a relieved sigh, he made for home.

* * *

Alex sighed heavily as he collapsed onto the bed wearily, his eyes sliding shut thankfully; it had been a _long_ day. With a small chuckle he chided himself, "this is how you spend your birthday Alex?"

He rolled onto his side, his tired eyes falling on the purple sphere in its glass cooler. With the money he got off of this job he would be able to buy himself something _very_ nice, but he wasn't really sure he wanted anything. It was just another birthday, and he was just another year older. There really wasn't anyone to share it with, or anything he particularly wanted for himself.

He rolled over onto his other side, his hand creeping under the pillow to caress the gun he had borrowed from the Russian. Soon enough he would have to give it back; he had never intended to keep it. Still, having it strapped to his hip made him feel a lot safer; he would miss its sure weight.

Still, at least now he had a reason to go back and see the Russian again. Alex sighed contentedly, and fell slowly into slumber.

* * *

Well there you go!

I hope it was okay, this was sort of a test for me, to see if I could write action at all (even if it was all horribly squished into a flashback). I don't think I did too well, but at least I tried! XD

Well, I think for now we've had enough of Alex's point of view, so in the next chapter we'll be following Yassen! WOOT!

You've come this far, please review and tell me what you think, it really makes my day!


End file.
